The present invention relates to a device housing for VCD player, DVD player, CD-ROM player, etc., and more particularly to such a device housing which has shock-preventive means.
An optical disk player, for example, a VCD player, DVD player, or CD-ROM player is generally comprised of a read head, and a speed reduction motor. In order to achieve a stable operation, shock absorbing means is installed to absorb shocks. The housing of an optical disk player, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a carriage A, which holds the speed reduction motor and the read head. The carriage A can be moved in a rack B. When a disk is loaded, the carriage A is moved along a track in the rack B, enabling the read head to read in data. The rack B is covered with a frame C and a metal shell D. The metal shell D and the frame C are fixedly fastened together. The frame C is fixedly connected to the rack B. Because the carriage A and the shell D are metal members and the rack B and the frame C are respectively molded from plastics, the assembly process of the optical disk player is complicated, and the related manufacturing cost is high. Furthermore, during the operation of the optical disk player, vibrating waves tend to be transmitted to the read head, causing the data reading operation of the read head unstable to be affected.